Vanguard
Vanguard 'is a duelist made by 'Alphazoid 'in March 2019. 'Appearance Vanguard is comprised of a collection of polyhedral shapes floating in close proximity to one another, mostly white in color. A few splashes of grey and black exist on the torso and the insides of his legs, with a visor of green (assumed to serve as his eyes) on the top of his head. 'History' In a reality orthogonal to Cier, there exists a realm known as Fos where most concepts known and taken for granted by humans simply don't exist, such as space, matter, or time. ts inhabitants (also named Fos) were content to simply float through the void as abstract shapes, blissfully unaware of any other reality. Suddenly and without warning, a rift to Cier tore through the nothingness, infecting Fos with its greatest threat: reality. Hundreds died in the weeks following the introduction of the Blight, as it became known. A quarantine was eventually set up to protect as many Fos as possible while a Commune of highly respected individuals was formed to study the Blight and hopefully find a cure. After eons without success, the Commune decided that the only way to save Fos as they knew it was to evacuate through the rift, leaving their old home to die. Before that could happen, though, a new home had to be found so they had a place to go when time finally ran out. To accomplish this, they sent the closest thing they had to a warrior, their Custodian Exponential, as a vanguard in order to properly learn about Cier and to find the best possible chance for survival. Weapon *'Variable Weapon ®/(B)' Comprised of a group of modular components, this anti-matter based weapon is capable of switching between a single-bladed sword mode and a close- to medium-range automatic rifle at will. Personality Vanguard can best be described as obsessive in achieving his goals of A) finding a new home for the remaining Fos to evacuate to and B) discovering the cause of the Blight consuming Fos. Outside of this, he tends to prefer solitary, "clean" environments and will generally stay away from areas teeming with wildlife as well as crowded cities, only venturing in these areas if he absolutely has to. Conversationally, he struggles for many reasons, not the least of which is his general lack of knowledge on Cier's language. When he does speak, it is in a broken, stilted manner, often using technically correct but grammatically incorrect syntax (example: saying "No kill I" in place of "Don't hurt me"). On top of this, he is incredibly literal, and will miss all idioms and turns of phrase. Trivia * Vanguard (and Fos in general) find organic life terrifying and repulsive on an instinctual level, seeing them as eldritch abominations, though they are capable of putting this fear aside for necessary interactions. * Fos in their natural state exist as beings of pure thought, though Vanguard's thought processes have been transmuted into a physical, three-dimensional form so that he can actually interact with the world. As a result of this transmutation, it is safe to say that he is not comprised of any material found in Cier, naturally or otherwise. * "Vanguard" is not his real name, but it is generally accepted as such after a miscommunication while registering as an official Duelist. His "true" name can be roughly approximated as xy * He is incredibly naive, as Fos neither have nor understand the concepts of lying, fiction, or satire, and will believe most stories, regardless of how unbelievable they are. Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=10326&sid=a686fc37d42d8140ef5fe2b66cc4a566 Category:Duelist Category:Active